


Unrequited

by kiyala



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-22
Updated: 2008-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edgeworth inadvertently confesses his feelings for Phoenix, who doesn't feel the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unrequited

  
Miles was thankfully unoccupied when it had happened. He was sitting in his office, sipping tea and reading the newspaper when his secretary informed him that there was a call for him, from a Ms. Maya Fey.

Curious, he replied that he would take the call and answered the phone on his desk.

"Edgeworth!" the girl screamed into the phone. He frowned, both at the volume of her voice, and the fear that he could detect in it.

"Ms. Fey. What's the matter?"

"It's Phoenix! He was looking a bit tired this morning, and I just walked into his office and he's unconscious! I don't know what to do! You're the first person I thought to call. Oh!! Do you think I should call an ambulance?"

"Don't do that," Miles replied, his voice calm even though he was panicking. He knew that Phoenix wouldn't be able to afford the ambulance fees. "I'm coming over right away. You're at his office, correct? I'll be there in ten minutes."

He hung up and grabbed his keys, telling his secretary that he was going out. The roads were slightly busy, even though it was one o'clock, and he broke at least three traffic laws to arrive at the Wright & Co. Law Offices within seven minutes of leaving the car park. Taking his first aid kit with him, he ran up the stairs.

Phoenix was lying in the sofa of his office, with Maya hovering about him worriedly. She looked relieved when she saw Miles and he nodded in greeting before crossing the room to kneel at Phoenix's head.

"H-He was in his chair, lying on his desk when I found him. I moved him here."

"So he was already unconscious? How long had it been since you last saw him?"

Maya looked at the floor. "Maybe ten minutes. He sent me to go and buy lunch. He said that he hadn't eaten in forever—"

Miles looked up and frowned. "That's probably it. Low blood sugar, from not eating. Had he been busy lately?"

"There was a trial this morning…"

"A trial," Miles repeated, reminding himself that it wasn't the appropriate time to feel jealous that Phoenix was facing other prosecutors. He frowned. "Knowing him, the idiot probably went without eating. I need you to do me a favour – take his note and go to the nearest supermarket. Buy whatever you see with the most sugar in it. Jellybeans, chocolate, whatever. I'll stay here with Wright."

Maya nodded, taking the note and running out of the door. Miles sighed, turning back to Phoenix.

"You're an idiot. I was afraid it'd be something worse. Don't scare me like that."

The defense attorney had a troubled expression on his face and was covered with cold sweat. Miles took his handkerchief out and wiped it away.

"It's alright. Ms. Fey will be back soon enough," he murmured while rummaging through his first aid kit for smelling salts.

Phoenix shifted a little in his sleep and Miles relaxed. Running a hand through his own hair, he sighed.

"You'll be awake by the time she returns. And then you can eat, and I can go back to my office, and we can both pretend that I wasn't scared like hell for you. How does that sound, hm?"

There was silence and Miles sighed loudly, moving his head forward hesitantly until his fingers were touching the other man's forehead. He stroked Phoenix's face gently, afraid of being caught by Maya if she walked in. Shifting so that he was kneeling between Phoenix and the doorway, he ran his other hand over the dark hair, which had been messed out of its usual style.

"I must be crazy," he whispered. "No. I _am_. You're driving me insane – I should be in my office drinking tea, instead of here fretting over you. I should've sent you to the hospital instead of being too possessive to allow anyone else to take care of you. Damn it, Phoenix. Do you know that I would walk out of court in the middle of a trial, just to sit here and take care of you? Do you know why? Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

He looked away, continuing to stroke the other man's hair.

"…Miles…" Phoenix whispered weakly.

Jerking his hand away, the prosecutor stared at Phoenix in surprise. Forcing himself to calm down, he managed a small smile. "You're awake. I sent Ms. Fey out to buy you some sugar. You haven't been _eating_ —"

Phoenix raised a hand, and Miles fell silent.

"I heard you," he spoke quietly. "All of it—"

"Wright…"

"Listen. I…"

"I'm back!" Maya announced. She ran over to the couch. "Oh Nick, you're awake!"

Miles moved away to allow her to fuss over him. "Edgeworth said you fainted because you weren't eating. Is that true? You really weren't eating because you were too busy?"

Phoenix smiled at the girl. "Maya, how about you pass me those jellybeans you've got?"

She did so, opening the packet for him and continuing. "I bought us some burgers like you asked, Nick, but then I came back and you were lying over your table. I think the burgers have gone cold, now."

"You think you could go and buy us some more? One for Edgeworth too. I think my wallet—"

"Nonsense. I'll pay," Miles said. He opened his wallet and handed Maya another note. "Thank you, Ms. Fey."

She nodded slowly, looking at Phoenix before leaving again.

The defense attorney waited for the door to shut behind her before turning to his friend.

"You worried her a lot," Miles spoke before Phoenix could. "Take care of yourself, Wright. She isn't even a legal adult yet. If you can't look after yourself, how will you look after her?"

"Miles," Phoenix repeated, slowly trying to sit up. The prosecutor moved closer, only to help him up before stepping away again. The dark-haired man looked up carefully. "We need to talk about—"

"I refuse to speak about it here," Miles cut in. "Not when your assistant can walk in at any moment."

"But—"

Miles' frown softened a little. "Go to dinner with me tonight, Wright. Convince me that you're eating properly. And then we'll talk."

Phoenix said nothing, and Miles turned to leave. "I'll pick you up at seven-thirty, in front of your apartment."

"You're leaving?" Phoenix asked. "Maya isn't back yet. Weren't you going to eat with us?"

Miles looked over his shoulder. "You're the one who entertained such an idea, Wright. I simply paid for the meal. It won't do you any harm to eat an extra burger, all things considered."

He left before the other man could reply, driving back to his office and feeling furious with himself for letting his guard down. He shut himself away for the rest of the afternoon, going through his files just to have something to do.

*

  
When seven-thirty had rolled around, Miles sat in his car, dressed in a black turtleneck and dark jeans. He wasn't sure whether or not to go and call Phoenix down, but before he could make a decision, he saw the other man walking towards the car.

He unlocked the door in time for Phoenix to open it and sit in the passenger seat.

"Good evening," Miles greeted quietly and Phoenix mumbled the same before they pulled off the side of the road.

Phoenix looked out of the window as they drove, watching the streets speed by. He occasionally felt Miles' eyes on him, when they stopped at lights, but he didn't look back.

They eventually slowed to a stop in a parking lot. They glanced at each other before getting out of the car. Miles led the way into the restaurant and they were directed to a table.

Conversation was minimal until their entreé had been served. Phoenix was cutting his spring roll into small pieces when Miles cleared his throat.

"I… asked you to dinner so we could talk. About what you heard, this afternoon."

Phoenix looked at him carefully, "If you want to take it back…"

"I don't. I won't," Miles said, and sighed. "Everything you heard is true, Wright. That is honestly the way I… feel…"

He trailed off and looked away, continuing after a while in a soft voice that only they could hear. "I love you. That is the truth."

"Miles…" Phoenix said carefully, leaning back in his seat. He wanted to look away, but forced himself to maintain the other's gaze as he continued. "You're a good friend. One of my most important friends. I…'m sorry. I wish I could tell you what you want to hear. I wish I could make you happy, like you _deserve_ to be. But I can't. I'll always be here for you. I'll always believe in you. But as a friend."

Miles nodded numbly. "I wasn't expecting any different."

"Thank you, though. For caring. For telling me."

The prosecutor looked at him for a moment of silence before speaking as though he hadn't just bared himself to his rival.

"So. Are you ready to order the main course?"

*

  
When Phoenix returned home that night, he felt like a terrible person. Miles had taken the rejection amazingly well, but when it came down to it, a rejection was a rejection. He shut his eyes, trying to forget the disappointed look he had seen in the prosecutor's eyes for a brief moment. He hoped that it wouldn't cause problems for their friendship, but it was not something that Phoenix could feel very optimistic about.

He had noticed the awkward silence in the car when Miles had driven him home; had noticed the way he had quietly said _see you in court_ , clearly wishing he could be saying something else. Phoenix sat down on his bed, running his hands through his hair with a loud sigh.

Grabbing his towel and walking into the shower, he thought about it under the comforting spray of warm water. He didn't want to hurt Miles – but it was exactly what he had done. Even if the prosecutor wasn't showing it. He thought about it as he crawled under his blankets, dressed in his boxers.

What if he had been in Miles' position, and Miles in his? If he were in love with someone enough to tell them, to find that they didn't return the feelings? He paused mid-though when it finally sunk in. _Miles Edgeworth is in love with me._ For a moment, he stopped worrying about the pain that he had put the other man through, and simply lay there, turning the statement over in his mind.

There was probably something wrong with him, the cynical part of his mind commented, if the only person over the past several years who had any romantic interest in him was Miles Edgeworth.

The defensive part of his mind kicked in, insisting that there was absolutely nothing wrong with Miles Edgeworth. He just didn't feel _that way_ about him. Was it the fact that they were both men? Phoenix felt hesitant to respond to his mental question with a no, deciding that it meant that it didn't bother him very much. The fact that they were rivals? Good friends? Competed against each other for a living? Phoenix could feel a headache coming on and he frowned, rolling onto his side and trying to stop thinking about it. At least for the night, so he could get some sleep.

*

  
He was unresponsive the next day at work. He hadn't slept well, and his thoughts were still bothering him. He flipped through his newspaper distractedly, not even noticing Maya when she entered the room.

"Good morning, Nick!" she greeted, dumping a bad of jellybeans on his desk. "I decided that we're keeping a pack of these handy for when we need them."

Phoenix barely nodded in response and Maya frowned. "What's wrong? Did Edgeworth do something?"

This caught the dark-haired man's attention. "Edgeworth?"

Maya gave him a knowing look. "Lucky guess. Did something big happen?"

Phoenix hesitated and nodded. "I guess you could say it like that."

"No way! So you told him?"

"Yeah, I—what?"

Maya was now leaning over his desk. "You told Edgeworth that you like him!"

The lawyer blinked in confusion. "What? But I… don't."

It was Maya's turn to look confused. "What?"

Phoenix sighed. "Yesterday, Edgeworth told me that _he_ … has feelings for me. That's what happened."

"No way!" Maya cried, "He likes you? That's so great!"

The dark-haired man frowned. "How is that a good thing? I had to let him down. I had to _hurt_ him. Edgeworth, of all people. I'm never going to forgive myself."

The girl looked crestfallen. "You mean you… don't like Edgeworth?"

"I already said I don't. Did you think I did?"

Maya flushed uncomfortably. "Well… I thought… because, you know… the way you act around him… Oh, poor Edgeworth."

Phoenix covered his face with his hands. "Don't remind me."

"Did he take it well?" she asked, looking curious. "I can't imagine him taking no for an answer. Did he make a fuss?"

"That sounds like what you would do. He was fine with it – he wasn't expecting me to return his feelings. There was no drama. We were at a restaurant anyway."

"You went out to dinner with him!" Maya exclaimed. "That's like a date!"

Sighing wearily, Phoenix was spared from having to respond when the phone rang. It was a client, requiring to be defended in court. Shifting into work mode, he listened to what they said before agreeing to take the case. Telling the client that he was on his way to the prison as soon as possible, he hung up. He leaned back in his seat for a moment. He had work to do. Anything to do with Miles Edgeworth could be put on hold until the case was over.

"Come on, Maya," he said, getting to his feet.

*

  
The case had stretched for three days, but the defendant had ultimately been found innocent. The prosecutor was, of course, none other than Miles Edgeworth. When their eyes had first met, Phoenix had given him a hesitant smile. Miles replied with a single nod of his head. And then they had fallen into their normal role of rivals with opposite goals.

Miles had been ruthless in court, taking advantage of every small error Phoenix made. Maya had concluded that it was most probably so that Miles didn't appear to be going any easier on Phoenix because of his feelings. Phoenix didn't really care for the reason behind it, more concerned by the fact that Miles always had something to occupy himself with during recesses or after trials. Because it was clear that Miles was avoiding him, and Phoenix didn't know if he could do anything about it, because he was the one at fault.

He spent another sleepless night staring at the ceiling, thinking about Miles. About how things would be if he hadn't hurt him – if he had returned the feelings. He had only dated girls in the past, but the more he thought about it, the more he realised that it didn't require very much effort to imagine himself with other men. With _Edgeworth_. Perhaps he should have gotten into a relationship with the other man, he thought. Perhaps the way he cared about Miles as a friend could have grown into something else. He frowned, reminding himself that his opportunity had come and gone.

It was too late for what-ifs. All he could focus on now was making sure that his friendship with Miles still remained as it was.

The next day, after some encouraging from Maya, Phoenix took a taxi to the prosecutor's office. He waited in front of Miles' door, carrying containers of rice and curry that he had bought from a Thai restaurant near his own office.

"Wright? …Come in," he heard Miles' voice and walked towards the half-opened door.

They stared at each other until Phoenix realised that the other man was waiting for him to explain himself.

"I brought lunch," he announced, feeling awkward as he lifting the bad with the containers in it. "To make up for that time I fainted. Did I thank you for that?"

In response, Miles cleared his desk. He shut his laptop and stacked some loose papers on it. Indicating the chair in front of his desk, he glanced up and Phoenix. "Sit."

Handing the bad of food over, Phoenix sat in the visitor's chair, immediately noticing that it was far more comfortable than his own office chair. He could only guess how comfortable Miles' chair would be.

"Thank you for this," Miles murmured as he took the containers out. "The food. Coming here… and not avoiding me."

"What?" the defense attorney frowned. "What do you mean _avoiding you_? You're the one who's been avoiding me."

The other man's eyes widened, "I… thought it would be a good idea to give you space. To allow you to decide how disgusted you were to have another man confess his love for you."

"I'm not disgusted!" Phoenix cried, sounding defensive. "I mean… look, Edgeworth. The fact that we're both men doesn't… bother me."

For less than a second, there was a small glimmer of hope in Miles' eyes that was then replaced with disappointment. It made Phoenix panic.

"I mean… that's not the reason I don't… well, I can't really tell you the reason _why_ I don't… Argh. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. I'll shut up."

Miles looked amused, and pushed a container forward. "Just eat, Wright."

"We're friends, aren't we?" the dark-haired man asked, looking worried. "You don't feel awkward around me?"

"Stop worrying. I'm the one who should be asking those questions, not you."

Phoenix looked satisfied with that reply.

*

  
After their lunch together, Phoenix began to feel better. He had proven to Miles that he was still there, and Miles had stopped avoiding him. If anything, it had felt as though they had become better friends. The next week, he received a phone call from the prosecutor, asking him if he had plans for lunch. He sounded as hesitant as it was possible for him to be, but Phoenix enthusiastically replied that he was free. Maya said that something had come up, so she couldn't join them. She excused herself for the hour that Miles spent at Phoenix's office as they ate and talked about whatever came to mind.

They quickly fell into the habit of eating together once a week and no matter how many times she was asked, Maya could never join them. Miles introduced Phoenix to his vast collection of tea, brewing a different cup for him each time he visited. They spoke about work, about TV shows, and nearly everything in between. They carefully avoided the more serious topics, like Miles' father, or Miles' stay with von Karma, or anything to do with Miles at all. Phoenix had little to say about himself, so it felt like a fair arrangement.

Every now and then, Phoenix would catch himself watching Miles and wondering how different their current situation was to the way things could have been, in a relationship. Perhaps they would see each other out of work more often. Perhaps they'd be doing things that made Phoenix's face suddenly feel warmer for thinking about them – like making excuses to touch each other. Or kiss. He shook his head and looked away. Miles didn't seem like a touchy person. Maybe they would be less careful about the way they avoided talking about Miles, but Phoenix didn't think a relationship would change the way the prosecutor dealt with his issues.

If he thought about it too much, it seemed like their current friendship wasn't very different to their potential relationship. But when he found himself coming to that conclusion, he tried focusing on something else – that wasn't so dangerous to think about.

They continued to meet weekly for lunch, until one week, when they had arranged to meet on the day that they received a new case. The way they treated each other during their cases had changed somewhat. There was still the rivalry and the intense competition to win, but none of the stuffy formality that had accompanied it before.

"We'll have to meet twice next week to make up for it," Phoenix said, over the phone.

Miles made a sound of agreement. "I'll call you when the case is over with. Good luck, Wright."

It was the first time that a case went for the three day maximum since the one directly after their dinner together. Phoenix was grasping at straws all the way through, while Miles seemed to be on top of things as they came up. It had been pure luck that had allowed Phoenix to stretch it to the third day, but then Miles had opened by presenting decisive evidence, and it wasn't even worth the time for a cross-examination.

Phoenix sighed, watching the defendant being taken away by the police.

"Don't feel bad, Nick," Maya consoled him, patting him on the back. "Edgeworth was… _intense_. I've never seen him that assertive before. It was scary."

Phoenix silently agreed, looking over at Miles. The prosecutor didn't look back, as he was busy conversing with Detective Gumshoe, who was leaning over the spectator stand. They both finished talking, and turned to leave.

The dark-haired man sighed, his shoulders slumping as he watched Miles' magenta suit fading into the darkness of the corridor that led out of the courtroom.

Maya noticed this and did her best to distract him. "Come on, Nick! Don't let this get you down. I guess not everyone's innocent in the end. How about we get some lunch?"

Phoenix followed Maya outside, staring at the road as she hailed a taxi. He was about to step into it when he saw Miles' car drive past, with Gumshoe in the passenger seat. He felt a jolt of irrational jealousy and shook his head hard before sitting down beside Maya and listening to her cheerfully direct the driver to her favourite burger joint.

"You look really upset, Nick," she told him, with a mouthful of fries and a half-eaten burger in her hand. "You were on a pretty good winning streak, but at least it was Edgeworth you beat you, not someone else, right?"

"He deserved the win," Phoenix admitted. "He's been trying to beat me since we met. He's probably out celebrating now."

"Without you? No way! I bet you could go out for dinner to celebrate, hm?"

Phoenix's eyes widened, the idea sounding absolutely wonderful. "You're right, Maya. Good thinking."

When they returned to the office, Phoenix called Miles' office. His secretary said that he was not in; that he hadn't returned from court.

He thanked her, and then sat back in his chair. He shut his eyes, remembered Gumshoe driving off with Miles, and then reached for his mobile. Miles had given him his personal number a while ago, but he had never needed to use it. Finding it in his address book and pressing the call button, he held the phone to his ear.

It rang five times before Phoenix heard the familiar voice.

"Hello, Miles Edgeworth—"

"Edgeworth? It's me—"

"—I'm unable to take your call. Leave a message."

Phoenix hung up on the beep, putting his mobile back into his pocket. He hesitated for a moment before calling Miles' office again.

"Hello? This is Phoenix Wright. Could you tell Mr. Edgeworth to call me back, on my mobile, as soon as possible? Yes, he has the number. Thank you."

He hung up and Maya wandered into the room, looking curious.

"I think Edgeworth is avoiding me," he said. It wasn't something he would have considered seriously just yet, but with Maya there, it somehow made more sense. "I don't know why. He was okay when I talked to him, before the case. And he won, so he should be happy, but something feels… wrong."

"Isn't it too early to make assumptions?" Maya asked, watching him carefully.

"It's already lasted three days. He's not talking to me like he usually does after trials. Hell, he's not even looking at me. I really can't remember doing anything stupid lately. I don't know why he's suddenly decided that he hates me."

"Maybe it was just the stress of the case? He could've decided that he really wanted to win this one, and decided to go all out? He could be back to normal tomorrow."

But Miles wasn't. He didn't return Phoenix's call and was busy when Phoenix called again. His mobile would ring until it reached his voice mail, but Phoenix was beginning to feel as though even the voice recording didn't want anything to do with him.

It continued for an entire week, and Phoenix snapped.

"I'm going out," he announced to Maya, quite suddenly. He left a stack of unread papers behind on his desk and left the building.

The taxi ride to Miles' building took fifteen minutes and within another five, he was in front of the High Prosecutor's office.

"Mr. Wright," the secretary recognised him.

"Let me see him," Phoenix said.

"I'm afraid Mr. Edgeworth is busy—"

"Edgeworth," the dark-haired man knocked on the door. "It's me. Open up."

"Mr. Wright, I don't think he would appreciate—"

"To hell with what he appreciates," Phoenix replied, knocking again.

"What's wrong here, pal?"

Phoenix turned to find Gumshoe standing there. He frowned, wondering what he was doing there.

"Edgeworth won't open the door," he replied, gesturing at it.

Gumshoe crossed the room and knocked. "Mr. Edgeworth?"

"Detective," Miles' voice came from the other side of the door. "Please inform Mr. Wright that if he does not vacate the premises immediately, I am giving you full permission to remove him by force."

Gumshoe frowned at Phoenix. "…Sorry, pal."

"I'll leave," he replied, defeated. The secretary looked relieved.

He stood on the kerb, waiting for a taxi, when he glanced up at the building. He already knew which window Miles' office was. He thought he saw something pink, that couldn't have been curtain fabric.

And the realisation hit him then, like a ton of bricks.

*

  
He was unhappy when he returned to his office and Maya immediately knew why.

"I was right," he told her before walking into his office. "I hate it when I'm right."

The rest of the day was spent sulking. He did some paperwork, but it didn't keep him from dwelling on what happened. There was nothing to it – Miles simply _did not want to see him_. Or speak to him. Or explain why.

Maya left him to himself for the day, quietly telling him that she was going to lunch, and not disturbing him when she returned. She seemed busy on something and Phoenix was more than happy to leave her be.

It was almost time to go home when the defense attorney went to the bathroom to wash his face and try once again to stop thinking about things. Maya called out that she was going home, and he said good night to her before losing himself in his thoughts once again.

It was so easy to notice, now that he knew. It made things fall into place, and it made him wonder if he had been in denial all along, or if Miles had simply grown on him. It was probably the incessant thinking about the way things could have been, if Miles had gotten the answer that he wanted that night, months ago. It didn't matter anyway. If his behaviour was any indication, Miles had definitely lost interest in him by now. Phoenix decided that he couldn't blame him, really. There were several people who admired Miles. Several people he could choose from. Phoenix had been lucky, for the time he had been the one the prosecutor had chosen, but he had also been stupid enough to pass it up.

He sighed, thinking of Miles and… Gumshoe. He frowned, feeling jealous and then immediately feeling guilty for feeling anything negative towards someone who had helped him out so many times. It was none of his business if that was who Miles had chosen now. He couldn't do a thing about it.

He returned to his desk to find a piece of paper on top of his files. He picked it up and his eyes widened.

 _Miles Edgeworth_ , it said, followed by an address.

"Maya!" he called, knowing that she was behind it. He then saw the note scrawled at the bottom. _Thank me tomorrow – Maya_.

Packing his briefcase as quickly as possible, Phoenix hailed a taxi and showed the driver the note. "This address. As fast as you can."

To his luck, Miles was walking to his door as they pulled up. Phoenix handed the driver a note, muttering for him to keep the change.

"Edgeworth!" he called, running towards the other man.

The prosecutor was at his door, and froze upon hearing his name. Phoenix caught up to him easily, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"How did you get my address?"

"I… don't know. Maya got it. She left me a note with it. Look, Edgeworth, we need to talk."

"No, we don't."

Phoenix's grip tightened on his friend's shoulder. "Yeah. We do."

Miles turned around with a frown. "I've come to the realisation that we're both better off ignoring each other. I don't want to see you again, Wright."

"No. Not unless you give me a good reason."

Miles laughed hollowly. "A good reason? What about my unreturned feelings? Doesn't that count as a good reason?"

"What do you mean? You said yourself—"

"I agreed with your enthusiasm to be friends, Wright. I enjoyed the fact that you were glad to see me once a week. For my own selfish reasons. I was doing it to be closer to you. For my personal desire to pretend that you care for me the way I do for you. But I've recently come to the realisation that it's this very arrangement that keeps me from dealing with this the mature way and letting my feelings fade. Especially when I know that you won't return them. Does that sound like a good enough reason, Wright?"

"No," Phoenix breathed.

" _No_?"

"I don't want them to fade. But I'm too late, aren't I? I know I don't deserve it, Miles. God knows I'm inadequate when it comes to someone worthy of…. _you_. You're good at what you do, and I… pretty much get by on luck. So if you've already moved on, that's fine, but…"

"You…" Miles stared in disbelief.

"It took me a while. It took _this_ for me to realise it. I'm sorry. But… yeah. I do."

"I can't believe that— Now, of all times…"

"I know. It's stupid." Phoenix shut his eyes. "You've got someone else now, don't you? But—"

He was silenced when Miles kissed him. His blue eyes snapped open and the prosecutor pulled away, holding his gaze.

"Inadequate, Wright?" Miles asked, raising an eyebrow. "You're my first choice. My _only_ choice. How can you believe that I would find you, of all people, inadequate?"

A hesitant smile made its way to Phoenix's face. Miles returned it, and it turned into a wide grin.

"Miles…"

"I stand by all that I told you before. That is how I feel for you."

Closing the gap between their lips, Phoenix finally said what he had, on several occasions, wished that he had said all those months ago.

"I feel the same way."

They held onto each other until Phoenix finally pulled back to speak.

"But… if you weren't with anyone else, why were you spending so much time with Gumshoe?"

Miles began laughing, "You didn't seriously think…"

"Shut up," Phoenix grumbled, his grip on Miles tightening.

"If you must know, we were discussing an increase in his salary. The man's stood by me for years, and I've done nothing but dock his pay for each mistake I've made. I wanted to change that."

"That's all?"

"That's all," Miles replied firmly. "But if it'll make you feel better, I promise to let you stay at my office when neither of us are busy."

Grinning, Phoenix kissed him again. "I'm looking forward to taking you up on that."

x


End file.
